Some Kind of Sign
by Rachel
Summary: Sequel to 'Night in Heaven'; Its been thirty days, and now its Raven's turn with Kitty. Complete


Some Kind of Sign  
(Sequel to 'Night in Heaven')  
  
By Rachel  
  
Disclaimer: The characters within this story and their universe are trademarks of Marvel Comics; I'm only borrowing them for an unauthorized work for my own personnel enjoyment. No profits are being made from the posting of this story. However, this work is copyright to me. Note: This story is a pairing between two women, if you don't like that kind of thing, leave now.  
-------  
  
As quiet as she could, Kitty open the window until she could hear the sweet muffled sound of the falling snow. Wrapping her blanket more tightly around her, the young mutant sat back in the easy chair and put her feet up on the footstool then glanced over at the still form on the bed.  
  
"Raven" Kitty muttered under her breath, one thing she'll have to say about the woman as her eyes traveled over the extravagant hotel room, she certainly enjoyed her comforts. Turning back to the window she watched the falling snow. As long as she could remember she loved walking in the snow, there was something about it. Maybe it was because she felt it was cleansing the world around her, or by walking through it, she felt such peace within, that all her problems became lighter.  
  
Some would say that falling snow had no sound, but she could hear it, a muffled sound, drowning out all the worlds' noise, yet you could only hear it in the earliest part of the mornings. Before the world woke up and started up their machines. Sighing, the mutant shook her head, and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
She had thought it would be so easy, the unexpected meeting with Mystique, in Hell's Belles, where she worked. Of course she didn't recognize the blue mutant since she looked like so many of the human customers that came in the bar. So she spend the night making her drinks, and chatting with the amusing woman until it came time to close up and then the woman's eyes flashed yellow. She didn't feel any fear, just came right out and asked her what she was doing there and what she wanted with her.  
  
At first she didn't believe that Mystique had only come in for a drink and was just as surprised to find Kitty working there. She still didn't know why she told her to stay as she closed up still serving her drinks and talking. Nor did she realized when she offered the deal that brought her here, if Mystique would be one of the people she lost over the years for just one night, she'll do whatever the mutant asked of her.  
  
To say that Mystique was astonished at the request would be an understatement, and it took her several hours to convince the mutant to do it. Only she'd been surprised at Mystique's payment, she'll spend one night as whoever Kitty requested, then after thirty days, Kitty would have to spend the night with her in her true form. It took only a few seconds for the shock to pass before she agreed to it.  
  
So she had a whole month to think over how her night went with Mystique posing as Rachel Summers. Now, she could still smell the blue mutants scent upon her, she'd been stiff at first not sure what to expect. But Mystique had been quite tender, treating her as if she had been a piece of fragile glass. The first time, it had been nothing but sex as Kitty saw it. But the second time, it was almost as if they were making love, then the third time, Kitty had been surprised when Mystique morphed her lower half into a male organ. She felt her cheeks burning when she remembered how that went, she was not sure if Mystique had been planning a forth try, but the third left them both too exhausted.  
  
The tears stung her eyes as they once again started to fall, this time she didn't bother the wipe them as they trailed down her cheeks, just stared at the falling snow. "Please god," she whispered, "Show me some way to end this pain in my heart, give me some kind of sign."  
  
"You okay?" A voice sudden said next to her.  
  
"GOD!" Kitty exclaimed as she literally jumped in her chair, "Don't do that!" She said as she lightly punched the smiling Mystique on the arm, "you scared me to death!" With her eyes used to the darken room, she could see the mutant was still nude. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
Showing her teeth in a wide smile, Mystique straightened up and caressed the back of Kitty's head, her fingers running softly through her hair. "Ever since you open the window, I'm guessing you phased out of the bed, since I didn't feel you leave it."  
  
Closing her eyes, the young mutant could feel her heart still pounding after the fright, but the gentle caressing started to calm her down. "Sorry," as she took on an apologetic tone, "and....yes, I'm okay."  
  
"Good," Mystique replied, "Then stand up."  
  
Sighing, Kitty took a glance out the window and stood, not objecting when Mystique pulled her blanket off, and smiled as she took in Kitty's nude form. "Turn around," Mystique asked softly, smiling as Kitty complied.  
  
Shadowcat braced herself then the mutant hugged her tightly from behind, the feel of Mystique's breasts pressing against her shoulder blades. Yet she was confused when Raven wrapped the blanket around the two of them and pulled her back into the chair. When no more touches came, Kitty shifted a little to make herself more comfortable, until at last she laid her head on Raven's shoulder and turned back to watch to falling snow.  
  
Nuzzling the back of Kitty's hair, it would be hard to say what Mystique was watching with her pupil-less eyes. Raven had always used it to her advantage; she could herself watch the silent snowfall outside the window, and take in Kitty's face with the same clarity.  
  
She already felt Kitty's body warming her as she reached up and wiped the tears from Kitty's cheeks. "I take it that spending the night with me last month didn't help at all....did it?" Raven asked softly.  
  
"No.." Shadowcat managed to say through a shaken voice.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't," Mystique replied, as she laid her cheek on top on Kitty's head, "How old were you when you joined Xavier's?" She asked, "Fourteen?"  
  
"Thirteen." Kitty said with a sob.  
  
Nodding, Raven sighed while starting to caress Shadowcat's stomach, "And if I remember right a year later you lost Doug..."  
  
"Ramsey," Kitty finished as the tears started to flow freely, her hand strongly clenching Mystique arm.  
  
If Mystique felt any pain she didn't show it, "And a year later, Illyana, then Rachel, and Pete and Peter...or was it Peter and Pete, I get the names mixed up." The only reply was Kitty's sobs. Closing her eyes, almost as if she herself was in pain, Raven rubbed her cheek against the Kitty's hair. "Xavier should've never made you an X-Man at that age...I was...old when I first met Irene."  
  
Stroking Kitty's forehead, Mystique seemed lost in her memories, "I'm old Kitty," Raven said with a touch of sadness, "I don't remember when I lost my first love, or my second...third...I guess you get the idea?" Not waiting for a response Mystique continued on.  
  
"Irene was young when I met her, she had just came into her powers, you heard of love at first sight?" Mystique asked with an arch of a eyebrow. "Well, I loved her at first sight, and for...what was it?" Raven seemed to be asking herself, "Thirty...forty years we were together, and when she died, I almost went insane."  
  
"Almost?" Kitty managed to say with a chuckle through the now drying tears.  
  
Laughing herself, Mystique shifted her gaze fully back to Kitty, "Okay, I went insane for a time...grief can drive a person insane, into a shell from which they'll never emerge, or death."  
  
Laying still within Raven's embrace, Shadowcat tilted her head to look at the blue mutant with eyes now full of knowledge. "You knew....you knew when I asked that having Ray again wouldn't help."  
  
Nodding as she breathed in the scent of Kitty's hair, "I tried to tell you that night, but you wouldn't listen. I'm sure you're asking why I even bothered." Feeling the nod of Kitty's head, Raven sighed, "Because I do know what the pain feels like, how that maybe death would be better than the pain, Logan helped me through it when Irene died."  
  
Stiffening, while not sure why it hurt, Kitty's eyes reflected the falling snow outside, "Is that why?" She asked with a ache, "I'm a payback to Wolverine?"  
  
"No." Mystique said simply, "I saw your pain, and despite what a bitch I'm suppose to be, I had to help." Laying two fingers over Kitty's lips before she could say anything Raven continued. "I know I'm a murdering bitch that only looks at for herself. Some of that is true, when on a mission I will look out for myself...But I NEVER." The last she said with a bit of anger in her tone. "Never betrayed Irene, and I'm not a murderer like Sabertooth, I kill if it calls for. I fight for what I believe in, the right to walk down the street as I am. Not as I'm suppose to look like."  
  
Pulling her fingers away from Kitty's lips, Mystique shifted her sight to watch the snowfall. Neither said anything for a time, both lost in their own thoughts, until Raven kissed Kitty's hair, "Hungry?"  
  
"A bit," Shadowcat answered, as she shifted her feet off the footrest and phased through the blanket. The coldness of the room send a shiver through her body, making her wish she was back under the blanket with Raven. Shivering from the cold, the mutant quickly ran over and started dressing.  
  
Glancing back at Mystique who was watching her dress with a grin, Kitty smirked and turned her back to the woman.  
  
"Oh, I like this view much better." Kitty hear Raven call out with a amused tone. Pulling up her jeans, Kitty closed the zipper then reached for her blouse. "If you want breakfast, you better start getting dressed.  
  
Throwing back the blanket, Mystique stood, morphing before Kitty's eyes into a fashionable pants outfit. "Just need some boots and a jacket." Laughing at the roll of Kitty's eyes, Raven tugged on her boots, and stood reaching for the coat she wore in. "Know a place that's open this early?"  
  
Nodding as she buttoned her own coat, Kitty reached for the phone, "I know of a great breakfast place about a mile and a half from here, want me to call for a cab?"  
  
Shaking her head from side to side, Mystique grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss on the lips. "Thought I better get the last of my payment before we leave the room."  
  
Rolling her eyes in a amusement, Shadowcat pulled up the collar of her coat and open the room door and stepped into the corridor, "No cab then?" She asked questioningly.  
  
Following her into the corridor Raven just shook her head as she took a last look into the room with a smile. "No thanks, I like walking when it's snowing; it feels as if the world is being cleansed."  
  
Fin 


End file.
